priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Performance Microphones
Every idol who has performed in PriPara has their own unique mic. The style and color of the mic may depend on what brand they use, and idols always only use their own specific mic. Every main character has their own unique mic. List of Microphones Here's a list of known microphones, whom they're used by, and some descriptions. *Laala Manaka - Laala's mic has a pink crystal sphere at the bottom, with a circle of yellow beads on the base and on the middle of the sphere. Moving up, there is a sparkly lavender mic base. After that, there is a giant pink bow with a yellow heart in the middle which resembles the hairpiece from the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. Lastly there is a clear crystal sphere acting as the voice receiver. *Mirei Minami - Mirei's mic has a blue crystal sphere at the bottom, with pink and yellow beads at the base of the sphere. Moving up, there's a sparkly blue mic base. After that, there is a blue bow with a giant rainbow swirl candy in the middle. At the top, there is a crystal rainbow sphere acting as the voice receiver. *Sophie Hojo - Sophie's mic has a black crystal sphere at the bottom, with a circle of red beads on the center, and a circle of purple beads at the base. Moving up, there is a red base with black diamonds on it. After that, there is a golden key with black embellishments and a red heart in the middle; this key resembles the key in one of Sophie's Making Dramas, the Valkyrie Maiden's Release. At the top there is a black crystal sphere which acts as the voice receiver. *Shion Todo - Shion's mic has a bright purple crystal sphere at the bottom, with a circle of bright green beads on the middle and base of the sphere. Moving up, there is a black polka-dotted mic base. After that, there are four bat wings that are bright green, purple, and two of them are grey. At the top, there is a bright green crystal sphere with bright purple beads at the base which acts as a voice receiver. *Dorothy West - Dorothy's mic has a bright red sphere lined with blue beads at the center of the sphere. At the base of the sphere, there is a small dark blue bow with a star in the middle. Moving up, there is a yellow and blue striped mic base. After that, there is a bigger blue and red striped bow with a star in the middle. At the top, there is a bright blue crystal sphere which acts as the voice receiver. *Leona West - Leona's mic has a bright blue sphere lined with darker blue beads at the center of the sphere. At the base of the sphere, there is a small red bow with a star in the middle. Moving up, there is a yellow and blue striped mic base. After that, there is a bigger blue and yellow striped bow with a star in the middle. At the top, there is a bright red crystal sphere which acts as the voice receiver. *Faruru Bokerdole - Faruru has a pure white microphone with a big white orb on the bottom and a silver and teal accessory attached to it. Above the orb is a small pink bow, while below the shiny pink mouth piece is a silver tiara with a pink gem shaped like a heart. Trivia *Dorothy and Leona's mics share the same design, but have different color schemes. This may be yet another reference on how they are twin sisters. *All mics have one thing in common; they all have crystal spheres at the top and bottom of their mics. The top sphere acts as a voice receiver. Gallery Official Arts By idbSCMAA luE.jpg|All seven main girls with their mics. Laala.png|Laala with her mic. Mirei.png|Mirei with her mic. SophieChara.png|Sophie with her mic. PriPara-ShionHD.png|Shion with her mic. PriPara-LeonaHD.png|Leona with her mic. PriPara-DorothyHD.png|Dorothy with her mic. faruru.png|Faruru with her Mic ShionAvex2.png SophieAvex2.png MireiAvex2.png LaalaAvex2.png LeonaAvex2.png DorothyAvex2.png FaruruAvex2.png Anime Screenshots PriPara ending.jpg|The original main three in the ED with their mics. Screenshots 2014-10-04-08-02-03.png|Leona's Mic (close-up) Screenshots 2014-10-04-08-00-51.png|Dorothy's Mic (close-up) mic 3.jpg|Sophie's Mic (close-up) mic 5.jpg|Mirei's Mic (close-up) prad5-1483.jpg|Shion's Mic (close-up) 4Dressing-Pafe-NoD&dcode-Ep15.png|Dressing Pafe Mics' (close-up) Category:Idol Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Items Category:Terminologies